


River Crossing [Original Comic]

by WriterRose



Series: The Gifted [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, BAMF Hobbits, Bending (Avatar), Comic, Fan Comics, Gen, Magical Hobbits, Sneaky Hobbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterRose/pseuds/WriterRose
Summary: [comic] A river crossing proves difficult for the Fellowship to agree upon. Luckily, Frodo has a plan.Gimli knew of the strange power that the hobbits called ‘Gifts’. Though he had no idea just how impressive they actually were.(A slightly silly LOTR comic installment to my ‘The Gifted’ AU, in which hobbits are Middle-earth’s equivalent of benders from Avatar TLA.)
Relationships: Frodo Baggins & Merry Brandybuck & Sam Gamgee & Pippin Took, Gimli & The Hobbits
Series: The Gifted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530533
Comments: 32
Kudos: 190





	River Crossing [Original Comic]

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes, that's my bad.
> 
> Slightly spoilery in that this comic reveals the LOTR hobbits’ Gifts in my bender AU. Though I haven't decided how 'canon' these events are in 'The Gifted' verse, so take in this comic with a grain of salt!

**Author's Note:**

> My first time drawing a majority of these characters and my first actual comic in a loooong time. If you enjoyed, please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! (Tag yourself, I’m Bill).
> 
> I've had the idea of the hobbits being actually really useful and skillful with their Gifts but having to keep it a secret from the rest of the Fellowship for a while now. I thought it'd be fun to put poor Gimli through the ringer and thus this comic was born!
> 
> Notes for the AU:  
> -I changed the hobbits' coloring so their eyes and clothes match their Gifts (like they do in Avatar).  
> -Sam's a Ground-grower (earth bender), Merry's a River-runner (water bender), Pippin's a Wind-weaver (air), and Frodo's one of the Missed (non-bender).  
> -Sam has more an affinity for controlling flowers and other plants but can move stone if he tries hard enough.  
> -Merry's very talented at controlling water, but he's not very good at the other aspects of his Gift (like healing or ice-making).   
> -Pippin's Gift is arguably still in it's developmental stages, so he has to wear weighted clothing (his scarf) to suppress any power flare-ups (like how Bilbo needs to wear gloves).  
> -Frodo's from a long line of Missed hobbits, though he wears Flame-former colors because of Bilbo. He's also very good at strategizing how the others can use their Gifts, so he's typically the problem-solver.   
> -In this comic, Gimli's aware that the hobbits have Gifts from the moment he meets them because of _reasons._  
>  -Gandalf knows too and Gimli's gawking amuses him to no end.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
